


Wings of Freedom

by KurosawaReika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, Wingfic, Wings, for Levi Birthday in 2018
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaReika/pseuds/KurosawaReika
Summary: Di abad dimana manusia terlahir dengan sepasang sayap di punggung, Levi Ackerman percaya sayap hitam miliknya bukan berasal dari gen nenek moyang kera. Ia juga percaya, bahwa manusia selalu diciptakan berpasang-pasangan; seperti sendok dengan garpu, kutub utara dengan kutub selatan, gula dengan semut, sayap kanan dan sayap kiri.





	Wings of Freedom

*          *          *

**a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction**

**Wings of Freedom © KurosawaReika**

**Disclaimer :** I do not own the cast. _Shingeki no Kyojin_ belongs to Isayama Hajime- _sensei_.

This fanfiction belongs to me. This is a non-profitable fanwork.

 **Rate :** T

 **Pairing** : Levi Ackerman/Eren Jaeger

 **Warning :** Wings - Alternate Universe. BL.

*          *          *

Buku sejarah di tahun 2854 masih memiliki bab yang membahas tentang asal-usul manusia. Salah satu yang paling terkenal adalah teori evolusi Darwin, yang sudah kuno tapi masih sering muncul sebagai soal ulangan. Levi Ackerman umur 14 tahun menolak mentah-mentah punya nenek moyang kera, membuat guru sejarahnya kesal setengah mati diajak berdebat tak jelas arahnya. Dua puluh tahun kemudian, dia masih tak sudi disatukan dalam keluarga monyet.

Mamalia yang disebut-sebut paling cerdas kedua setelah manusia itu jelas-jelas tak punya sayap. Mana bisa dirinya berasal dari hewan yang cuma tahu cara bergelantungan di pohon!

Levi Ackerman di bangku SMA berhasil dicuci otak oleh sebuah teori konspirasi Titan. Pada sebuah halaman _e-book_ ilegal yang tak sengaja terunduh saat ia sedang membuka laman film porno, dikisahkan manusia awalnya tinggal di balik dinding tinggi, untuk melindungi diri dari raksasa kanibal sadis yang disebut titan. Manusia pada zaman itu hidup di bawah teror pembunuh idiot yang cuma tahu memakan manusia dan buang air besar lewat mulut yang sama.

Sampai kemudian, orang-orang berjiwa revolusioner merasa jenuh disamakan dengan ternak dalam kandang. Mereka menggalang gerakan reformasi, menciptakan alat bernama 3-Dimensional Manuever Gear atau 3DMG, yang dapat membuat mereka terbang sampai setinggi ubun-ubun titan. Beberapa tahun selanjutnya, setelah ratusan nyawa tumbang, akhirnya terungkap juga bahwa titik lemah titan berada di tengkuk.

Kecerdasan umat manusia terus meningkat. Komunitas yang menamakan diri mereka sebagai “Pandai Besi Melek Teknologi”, berhasil menemukan logam langka yang lalu ditempa jadi pedang super tajam. Pedang tersebut mampu mengoyak daging kolot si monster. Perlahan tapi pasti, manusia merdeka dari jajahan spesies titan dungu.

Teori itu makin terasa meyakinkan, lantaran adanya ilustrasi yang melengkapi. Levi remaja dibuat terperangah oleh sebuah gambar sekelompok manusia berjubah hijau tua yang terbang di atas atap rumah-rumah. Matanya memicing memperhatikan corak yang tercetak di belakang kibaran jubah itu. Sepasang sayap yang saling timpa. _Wings of Freedom_ , begitu keterangan yang tertulis di bawahnya.

Setelah membaca cerita itu, Levi insomnia sepanjang malam. Ia membangunkan paksa Farlan Church, sahabatnya, yang sedang menginap di rumahnya setelah minta diajari PR matematika. Farlan, yang memiliki sepasang sayap berwarna coklat susu, dicekoki pelajaran sejarah dadakan pada jam 2 pagi.

Isabel Magnolia, anak tetangga sebelah yang senang mengekori Levi kemana-mana, juga jadi korban kuliah-tujuh-menitnya.

Di usia 34 tahun, Levi mengakui kisah itu sebagai satu-satunya sejarah paling masuk akal mengenai keberadaan manusia bersayap pada abad ini.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi selalu membuat sepasang sayap di punggung Levi berkilauan bak permata obsidian, menjadikan berpasang-pasang mata menoleh dan menatap takjub akan keindahannya. Sayap itu makin mencolok saat Levi terbang melintasi langit biru. Warnanya yang hitam kelam memberi kesan kokoh dan kuat. Ukurannya pun di atas rata-rata, kontras dengan tinggi badannya yang justru berada di bawah rata-rata tinggi badan pria dewasa. Kepakannya elegan sekaligus mantap, menciptakan hembusan angin kuat yang mengolengkan siapa saja yang lewat di sebelahnya.

Oleh Hanji Zoe, wanita rekan sekerjanya yang berkacamata dan jarang mandi, Levi dijuluki malaikat maut. Bukan hanya karena sepasang sayap hitam miliknya, melainkan juga karena lidah tajam yang tak segan melontarkan sindiran pedas sarat fakta, dan wajah minim ekspresi yang dingin.

Bagi Erwin Smith, bos sekaligus pria bersayap kuning keemasan yang kesabarannya tak terbatas, wajah Levi sangat tampan. Waktu mendengar pujian tulus itu dari mulut Erwin, Levi tersedak teh hitam panas yang sedang diminumnya. Dia kira Erwin menyatakan cinta padanya.

Mike Zacharius, _partner in crime_ Hanji, suka menyodorkan lubang hidung dan mengendus bau tubuh. Dia mengaku cuma bisa mencium feromon homoseksual dan aroma pria jomblo seumur hidup dari tengkuk Levi. Hanji mendengarnya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai sayap coklatnya mengibas kesana-kemari. Diam-diam, perempuan jejadian itu mendaftarkan _e-mail_ pribadi Levi pada sebuah situs kencan buta online.

Ibu Levi, Kuchel Ackerman, juga sering ribut soal calon istri—atau suami. Pamannya, Kenny Ackerman, yang sudah bau tanah padahal belum tua-tua amat, berkali-kali mengundang anak buahnya makan malam di rumah, dengan maksud perjodohan terselubung. Untung Levi masih punya sopan santun. Ia selalu menolak secara halus, beralasan tak kuat kalau harus bermasturbasi setiap kali ditinggal berperang oleh si pasangan hidup.

Ya, Kenny bekerja sebagai komandan militer pasukan khusus angkatan udara. Anak buahnya adalah tentara laki-laki dan perempuan bersayap perkasa, pembela negara di garis terdepan.

Levi bukannya tak mau menikah. Ia hanya belum menemukan pasangan yang cocok, yang memiliki kemampuan bersih-bersih sesuai dengan standarnya.

Suatu hari, Petra Ral, sekretarisnya, melantur membacakan ramalan zodiak untuknya. Capricorn. **_Kesehatan: Lebih cepat berhenti merokok lebih baik, supaya tidak impoten dan jadi perjaka._ **Levi cuek mendengarkan sambil mengepulkan asap rokok menthol. **_Keuangan: Bisnis properti tidak cocok dengan Anda, coba beralih ke bisnis makanan_.** Levi memang sedang menabung, berencana membeli sebidang tanah di pegunungan untuk dijadikan kebun teh pribadi, supaya ia tak perlu repot lagi membeli teh hitam di supermarket. **_Percintaan: Cuaca cerah sangat pas untuk jalan-jalan di luar ruangan, ajak pasangan Anda terbang di atas kebun bunga tulip agar keintiman hubungan tetap terjaga._** Levi teringat belum menyiram bonsai di beranda.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan itu, Levi tiba-tiba ingin menghirup udara segar luar ruangan. Ia terbang ke luar rumah saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Di dekat kompleks apartemennya, ada sebuah taman yang cukup besar. Salah satu sudutnya dipenuhi bak pasir, istana mini, dan sarana bermain anak lainnya. Di sisi yang lain, terhampar padang rumput subur yang nyaman untuk lokasi piknik keluarga. Di samping taman itu, ada danau buatan yang sering dijadikan lapangan terbang oleh remaja labil yang ingin pamer sayap. Levi memilih untuk duduk di bawah pohon maple, di bangku kosong yang menghadap ke danau, dengan sebuah PC tablet di tangan dan sekaleng teh hitam di sampingnya.

Ia sedang khusyuk membaca berita ekonomi ketika seseorang tiba-tiba tersungkur di depannya. Dari kerasnya suara yang timbul, sepertinya pemuda itu baru saja jatuh dari langit. Levi melirik sekilas. Alisnya berkerut melihat kepala berambut coklat gelap dan sepasang sayap berwarna zamrud, yang bergradasi teratur dari hijau tua di bagian tengah sayap, ke bagian pinggir sayap yang berwarna hijau muda. Umumnya, warna sayap seseorang sama dengan warna rambutnya. Namun anak ini ternyata cukup spesial.

“Ugh...” Erangan terdengar samar-samar. Anak bersayap hijau itu menggeliat, berusaha bangun dari posisi telungkupnya yang kurang etis lantaran bokongnya menungging sembarangan.

Levi diam memperhatikan, tak terlalu tertarik untuk menolong.

Kepala berambut coklat itu mendongak. Dagunya, yang bergesekan dengan tanah berlapis beton, memerah dan terluka. Kelopak matanya mengerjap fokus tak fokus. Anak itu menoleh ke kanan kiri, tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Levi.

Napas Levi tertahan saat ditatap oleh sepasang iris hijau terang, yang langsung mengingatkannya pada sayap hijau mencolok itu. Bagian ujung sayap kanan tersebut kini mengepak-ngepak pelan, mengecek apa ada tulang yang patah. Alis anak itu tak kalah tebal dari alis Erwin, tapi terlihat lebih halus, dan sekarang sedang mengerut dalam. Raut wajahnya seperti ingin cari ribut, membuat Levi terpancing untuk menggoda.

“Baru belajar terbang, Nak?”

Anak laki-laki baru puber itu melemparkan pandangan sengit. Levi gagal menyembunyikan seringai.

“Maaf saja, Sir, tapi aku ini anggota inti tim terbang estafet di sekolah.”

“Tim lari estafet maksudmu? Aku yakin tidak salah lihat saat kau jatuh dari langit semenit yang lalu.”

Punggung anak itu menegak. Mukanya menyiratkan keinginan terpendam untuk memulai debat kusir. “Mentang-mentang sayap Anda lebih besar, bukan berarti Anda bisa terbang lebih cepat dariku.”

“Ho. Mau menantang balapan rupanya?” PC tablet Levi sudah diletakkan di atas bangku. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

“Maaf. Tapi Ibu bilang tidak boleh sembarangan menerima ajakan orang asing.”

“Apa Ibumu sudah mengajari pertolongan pertama pada sayap yang terluka?”

“Hah?”

Levi menunjuk dengan dagunya. Tulang rusuk sayap kiri yang menyambung pada persendian di punggung terlihat mencuat abnormal. Anak itu mencoba memegarkan sayapnya, namun geraknya terhenti oleh rasa perih yang menyengat di sepanjang tulang belakangnya.

Tanpa diminta, Levi bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri. “Boleh kupegang?”

Anak itu tampak ragu. Bibir bawahnya digigit kuat, entah karena sedang menahan sakit atau karena takut sayapnya disentuh oleh om-om mencurigakan. Di era dimana manusia lahir dengan anggota badan tambahan di punggung, sayap jadi organ tubuh yang paling sensitif. Tingkat kepekaannya hampir sama seperti alat kelamin. Norma masyarakat yang berlaku tidak memperbolehkan seseorang menyentuh sayap orang lain tanpa izin, kecuali mereka adalah keluarga atau pasangan. Kalau nekat dilakukan, si pelaku bahkan bisa dilaporkan ke kantor polisi atas tuduhan pelecehan seksual.

“Tenang saja, Nak, aku tidak berniat jahat.” Levi berjongkok di sampingnya. “Siapa namamu?”

Mata hijau bulat memandang intens selama beberapa detik. “Eren,” jawab anak itu dengan suara lirih.

“Baiklah, Eren. Namaku Levi. Kalau kau mengizinkan, aku bisa mengobati sayapmu yang cedera itu. Kujamin rasa sakitnya cuma sebentar, seperti disuntik imunisasi atau digigit semut.”

“Aku tidak suka disuntik.” Bibir Eren mengerucut tak senang membayangkan jarum.

“Oke. Berarti seperti digigit semut saja.”

Eren mengedarkan pandangan gelisah ke sekeliling.

“Atau biar kuantar kau ke klinik terdekat,” tawar Levi. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa membiarkan anak polos ini begitu saja. Lubuk hatinya tergerak ingin memberikan bantuan tanpa pamrih.

“Sayapku kenapa?” tanya Eren.

Levi melirik sayap hijau itu sekilas. “Cuma dislokasi ringan. Mirip keseleo atau salah urat.”

“Anda bisa mengobatinya?”

“ _Yeah_. Dulu ekstrakulikulerku di sekolah menengah atas adalah palang merah remaja. Masalah seperti ini sudah seperti makan sehari-hari.”

Mulut Eren menganga kaget. “Anda pasti bercanda! Tatapan mata itu lebih cocok untuk membunuh orang daripada menolong orang.”

Jari Levi gatal ingin mencubit gemas pipi anak itu. “Cerewet, Nak. Mau kutolong tidak?”

Eren diam sebentar, lalu mengangguk pelan.

Levi mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha sehati-hati mungkin menyentuh sayap hijau itu. Bahu Eren menegang begitu merasakan tangan asing memegang sayapnya. Tubuh Levi, di luar dugaan, juga ikut menegang. Ketika ujung jemarinya meraba bulu-bulu halus itu, sengatan listrik menjalar ke seluruh jaringan sarafnya, memompakan aliran darah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sekujur badan Levi kaku menahan geletar aneh yang membuat napasnya tertahan.

Satu hal yang membuat sayap jadi bagian tubuh dengan sensitivitas tinggi adalah, karena selain untuk terbang, mereka juga berfungsi untuk mengirimkan sinyal penanda _soulmate_ ke otak. Sebelas-dua belas dengan legenda manusia serigala yang menemukan pasangan sejatinya lewat pandangan pertama, manusia bersayap di zaman sekarang pun bisa langsung mengenali belahan jiwanya lewat kontak sayap.

Levi tak pernah tahu rasanya seperti apa. Menurut nasihat sok tahu Farlan, begitu kau menyentuh sayap pasangan hidup-matimu, bunyi _klik_ mirip kunci yang membuka gerendel pintu akan bergema di kepala. Tapi Levi tak mendengar bunyi _klik_ apa pun. Dalam telinganya justru berdentang suara lonceng gereja.

“Sir?”

Levi tersentak dari lamunan. Ia berdeham-deham sambil menggerakan tangannya menyentuh tulang yang bergeser keluar dari sendi. Dengan satu tarikan kuat dan erangan tertahan Eren, ia mengembalikan tulang itu kembali ke tempatnya seperti sedia kala.

“Jangan dipakai untuk terbang selama 3 hari.”

“Terima kasih,” ujar Eren sembari tersenyum.

Jantung Levi seakan hendak meloncat keluar dari tulang rusuk saat melihat senyum itu. “Eren, berapa umurmu?” tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Eren, yang sedang membersihkan bagian belakang celana jinsnya dari debu, menatap bingung. “Lima belas, Sir. Kenapa?”

Levi angkat bahu, berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi wajah sedatar mungkin. “Heran, kenapa anak usia lima belas masih jatuh saat terbang.”

Eren menggembungkan pipinya kesal. “Aku bisa adukan Anda pada Ayah, Sir, biar Anda diberi harga paling mahal saat berobat,” ancamnya sembari menyeringai.

“Hah?” Levi tercenung, gagal paham.

“Anda Sir Levi Ackerman, kan?”

Kali ini bunyi _klik_ benar-benar terdengar dalam kepalanya. “Kau anak Dokter Jaeger?”

Eren masih menyeringai, terlampau senang merasa berhasil balas mengerjai.

Levi mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mencium bibir yang tersenyum miring itu. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan keinginannya pada bentuk sentuhan lain yang lebih wajar.

“Jangan sok, Nak, kalau kau masih mau insiden jatuh _nyungsep_ mu ini tersimpan aman di mulutku,” celetuk Levi. Jari telunjuknya menyentil pelan dahi Eren, lalu mengacak sebentar rambut coklat yang berantakan tertiup angin.

Eren diam membatu. Sebelah tangannya terangkat memegangi dahi yang memanas.

Demi mi instan gosong yang dimasak Isabel, Levi berani sumpah sedang melihat rona merah muda samar di kedua pipi Eren.

Sayang, iris kelabu itu luput melihat daun telinga Eren yang juga memerah, semerah tomat kematangan.

Ceramah Farlan tentang pendidikan seks mendadak bergema dalam benaknya. _Seseorang baru bisa mengenali tanda-tanda_ soulmate _setelah berusia tujuh belas, Levi, makanya kau jangan coba-coba jadi om pedofil._

Karena sebelah sayapnya yang hilang telah ditemukan, Levi tak keberatan disuruh menunggu selama apa pun; dua tahun, lima tahun, atau sepuluh tahun, asal ia bisa membawa bocah itu terbang bebas bersamanya.

.

.

.

– TAMAT –

**Author's Note:**

> P.S  
> Selamat ulang tahun, Kapten kesayangan! <3  
> Fanfic ini kupersembahkan sebagai hadiah untuk Levi Ackerman yang berulang tahun pada tanggal 25 Desember 2018 lalu. Sori telat, hehehe.
> 
> Terinspirasi dari fanfic Newtmas (fandom The Maze Runner) yang kubaca beberapa hari lalu >> https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144988/chapters/16222643  
> Tanganku jadi gatal ingin menulis Wings!AU. SnK punya latar belakang cerita yang enak banget buat disambungin ke dunia manusia/malaikat bersayap. Apalagi otp yang satu ini kan pasangan prajurit terkuat manusia dan harapan terakhir manusia, cocok banget dipersonifikasikan sebagai sepasang sayap kebebasan lambang Survey Corps. :”)
> 
> Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca cerita ini. Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya. ^^


End file.
